The Most Devoted Servant
by littlefiction
Summary: An old friend of the family's crosses path's with Sesshoumaru and recommends getting rid of Jaken because of incompetance. How will Lord Sesshoumaru react?


Author's Notes:

I do not own Inuyasha or related stuff, Rumiko Takahashi does.

This is a one shot.

I realize that the old man's dialect is way out of place. I don't have a thorough understanding of such things, so I wrote it a way that would convey the characters personality if I was the reader reading it. I don't know if it worked for you, I'm sorry if it didn't.

I realize that this is probably a little ooc. I accept that, and respect your right to not read this. If you do read, I adore reviews, so please do review! I am open to constructive criticism; just don't be mean about it. Thanks so much!

Also, I enjoy Jaken abuse, but I do adore the character. I do have more to say on the matter, but it would spoil the story so I'll save it.

Oh, and I've just noticed. this is my sixth story, and there are only 2 so far that did notinvolve the Sesshoumaru group. Well, that's not including the one I started but haven't finished the first chapter on... but that one definitely involves Sesshoumaru, so it only further proves my point.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Most Devoted Servant 

"Hahaha! Good times, those were, good times!"

Lord Sesshoumaru was an extraordinarily patient demon. He was not particularly tolerant, but he was patient. He waited for centuries to become the Inu no taisho, he had been waiting for many years for the right moment to kill his shameful hanyou half brother, and he was even patient with his easily tired yet ever energetic human ward, to whom Jaken was giving an extensive lecture on the history of Sesshoumaru's family, on the other side of the clearing. But this was trying even for him. This over fed, over inflated excuse for a demon was once a friend of his mother's family. They had crossed paths while traveling, and out of a sense of social obligation, Sesshoumaru had agreed to set camp with him "for old times sake". Truth be told, he had not seen the old man since he was very little, and had not yet developed a real sense of society, and therefore never bothered to learn the annoying old man's name, and the familiar tone this man was taking was grating on Sesshoumaru's last nerve. But, as always, none of this showed on his face, and the rant continued.

"Now, Lord Sesshoumaru, there is something I've been meaning to discuss with you." He looked at the younger demon, and took the fact that he was both awake and more or less looking in his direction as approval, "It's about that toad demon or imp or whatever he is-"

"What he is is irrelevant."

"Of course of course. I was just wondering, why do you keep him around? From what I've heard, he does not strike me as a particularly useful creature- probably causes more bother than assistance."

"This Sesshoumaru does not owe an explanation to anyone. However, as you are a friend of my mother's family, I will answer only once. Jaken is my most devoted servant. He does his utmost to fulfill my every command, and would rather die in my service than fail me. That is more than any lord ought to expect from a servant."

"I agree that one can only do what one can, which is why I'm not saying kill the little imp, but he's obviously incompetent. I am told you are regularly having to save this child whom you direct him to protect with his life, as well as saving him. It is the job of a servant to protect his master, not the other way around. I once assigned a young man to guard against bandits and thieves as I traveled. During that time, I woke up to discover he had been knocked unconscious, and I had been robbed of every valuable possession in my cart. Now, he had obviously put up a good fight, so I didn't have him beaten, but he did fail to follow my orders, so I had to relieve him of his duty on account of incompetence. I suggest you do the same with this Jaken fellow."

"If a lord requires a task to be fulfilled, it is that lord's responsibility to assign that task to a servant who is capable of completing it. It is not the servant's responsibility to make sure the lord only assigns him a task he is capable of fulfilling. If he did his utmost to fulfill your orders, but it was not within his ability, it was you who failed him."

"Now just hold on there sonny just who do you think you are?"

"I know that I am the Inu no taisho, and I will not abide insolence. I suggest you leave before I have reason to relieve you of your head."

Jaken, who was well within earshot, cried silently with joy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, what I wanted to say earlier was that it occurred to me that there are probably a million more competent servants who would be honored to follow Lord Sesshoumaru, yet Jaken is the one he keeps with him, and even entrusts to protect Rin. And on last Saturday's episode of Inuyasha (sat 29th of Nov, 2005) He makes sure Jaken is out of the way of the blast. He actually looked out for him. So I figure he must, on some level, appreciate Jaken. Now, I admit, publicly defending him is ooc. But, oh well, you were warned.


End file.
